


Cherry Bomb Soda

by sspideys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideys/pseuds/sspideys
Summary: doyoung is confessed to by sicheng. thats it...





	Cherry Bomb Soda

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago but forgot about it : ( anyways its pretty short like all of my other works

“Doyoung, I like you, please go out with me!” Sicheng scrunched his eyes closed, considering the possible chaos that could follow.  
“Can you say that again? A bit louder this time?” He’s teasing me. I just know it, Sicheng thought to himself.  
“I like you,” Sicheng huffed, frustrated that Doyoung didn’t understand his sincere feelings. He knew that Doyoung was popular, talking to everybody on campus with that big mouth of his. He could probably get everybody to become his personal concubine if he wanted. It was probably right that he would reject him, a lowly library hermit.  
“I know you do.”  
“What?” This was his response to his highly emotion filled confession? I know you do?  
“Let’s date then,” Doyoung replied with a wink and a few wiggles of his eyebrows. That was… fast. Sicheng thought that he would at least take a day or two to figure out his feelings before coming to such a conclusion, like he did, anyways.  
“O...k?” he responded, confused, but also happy that someone understood his feelings for once. All the other times he tried to ask a person out resulted in… a lot of tissues and ice cream. Doyoung put his arm around Sicheng’s shoulder, causing him to blush, surprised by the sudden skin contact.  
Sicheng pushed him away instinctively, “You’re too close,” he said shyly.  
“What’s wrong with a little bit of skinship?” Doyoung’s face was mischievous.

Afterwards, they went to the Neo-Cafe across the street of the university campus for their first date. As per Yuta’s advice, Sicheng tried to offer to share a drink with Doyoung. Haven’t you seen any romantic films?

 

“Your lips taste like the Cherry Bomb soda from that cafe,” Doyoung said, while simultaneously licking his lips. Not to mention the silly wiggling of his eyebrows. Sicheng looks away in disgust and sighs, but Doyoung mistakes it as embarrassment and kisses him some more.  
“You are going to be late for your lecture, you know.”  
“It’s fine if it's you,” he said, hugging Sicheng closer. Sicheng buries his face into his partner’s warm sweater, embarrassed for real this time.

“Now your face looks like the Cherry Bomb soda.”

 

Doyoung ended up sleeping alone on the ground that night, face decorated with Cherry Bomb-red slap marks.


End file.
